deferencetheseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Subordinate Guard
The Subordinate Guard '''is a group of people---usually police officers---that serve the Subordinate of their assigned Region in any way possible. Most of the Subordinate Guard does not leave their Subordinate's Gym. They call their Subordinate "Master". Appointment A new member of the Subordinate Guard is chosen once they meet three requirements: they must have been born in the region, they must have prior Pokémon experience, and they must have a clean criminal record. They are sworn in on live TV, and, in Ralos, it is custom for the Guard to move into the barracks behind their boss' Gym (on live TV). In most other regions, they are required to repeat the oath once more in the language their Subordinate chose for their Guard. They change their last name to that of their Subordinate in a swift process taking no more than five minutes. The last thing they do on live TV is give a speech about what they intend to do as a member of the Guard. Every time there is a new Subordinate, the captain of their Guard changes. Important Guards Some Guardsmen/women are renowned for their service. Others, not so much. Some important Guards are listed below: * Ta'ekuri Nantakarn: first Captain of the Guard to not take their subordinate's last name as their own. (see image) * Emilio Dax: first male Captain * Sandra Sparkwillow: singlehandedly brought down the Hirakari Rebellion in '05 Differences Between Regions * In Ralos, the Guard live behind their Master's Gym and the maximum age for the Guard is 50 years of age. * In Seppar, their Guard also functions as the police. * In Kalre, they do not have a Subordinate Guard, as their Subordinate does not ever leave their Gym. What would be their Guard serves instead as their police. * In Kumoani, much like in most regions, their Subordinate Guard has a sub-unit functioning as the police. ** Ralos and Roton are also known to have this set-up. * In Sespet, the Subordinate and their Guard are the only people with Pokémon. * In Roton, the Guard is made up of only females. * In Sespet, Seppar, and Roton, the Guard's Captain uses a different Pokémon type than their comrades. Pokémon Type By Region Each region's Guard has a different Pokémon type assigned to them, and, as such, they have a nickname based on this. The Pokémon type of the Guard differs from the type their Subordinate (Master) uses. They are as follows: * The Ralosian Guard, nicknamed the Ghostkeepers, use Ghost-Type Pokémon. * The Sepparian Guard, nicknamed the Nightwings, use Dark-Type Pokémon. Their Captain uses Flying-Type Pokémon. * The Sespetine Guard, nicknamed the Rockwielders, use Rock-Type Pokémon. Their Captain uses Fire-Type Pokémon. * The Rotoni Guard, nicknamed the Sparkseekers, use Electric-Type Pokémon. Their Captain uses Fairy-Type Pokémon. * The Kumoanari Guard, nicknamed the Tidemakers, use Water-Type Pokémon. * Kalre's Guard, which serves as their police force, nicknamed the Inferni, use Fire-Type Pokémon. The Guard's Duties As a member of the Guard, one has some very strict rules and tasks to follow. These tasks include, but are not limited to: * enforcing the Subordinate's rules * keeping the streets safe * keeping the public away from Pokémon (Sespet) * protecting their Master * deciding who gets to see the Subordinate and who doesn't (all regions except Ralos) * evacuations (Kalre and Sespet) * speaking for the Subordinate whenever needed (all regions except Kalre) * ''working weekends and holidays!' (vacation time is limited here!)'' A Guard's Daily Life A Guard has an excruciatingly simple daily life. They are given the necessities they need to survive every time they get a "life pension check"---aka about every month. Their pay is extremely high, as the Subordinate---whose pay is high---pays them out of their own pocket. Whilst free to do whatever they want when they have the time, most choose not to, as they hire servants to do the work instead. The Life of a Sespetine Rockwielder Even off-duty, Sespetine Rockwielders are required to wear their uniform. Since most of the time, the Rockwielders are on duty, not much is known about their daily life. Trivia * Whilst the Guard is not officially a rank under the Resmarian constitution, they are treated as the third highest in the hierarchy of power. * In the original draft, this rank did not exist. Category:Ranks